


A Ripple, A Current, A Wave

by VulcanEmpress



Category: Naruto
Genre: All About Hope, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Ninja Folklore, Original Character(s), Original Clans, Rebuilding of Uzushio, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanEmpress/pseuds/VulcanEmpress
Summary: The fall of Uzushiogakure was a huge event in the shinobi world with giant ramifications. It left hundreds of survivors to flee the destruction. Though, clans of shinobi, especially those who are proud of their home and way of life, are hard to keep down. Life always finds a way for those who are determined to see the world change, and for the clans of Uzushio, family was life. They wont let it go so easily, they will not fade to history. They may forgive, but they will never forget.





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I just dont think an ENTIRE village could be so utterly destroyed that no survivors would band together. And TBH Naruto deserves love and family and Uzushio is just to fucking cool for me to sit idly by and let canon forget about it. So I decided to change that.  
> Naruto gets a family! Karin gets a family! EVERYONE GETS A LOVING FAMILY THAT CARES ABOUT THEM AND PROTECTS THEM DAMMIT!  
> im open to any and all suggestions/criticisms or comments you guys may have! dont hesistate to send a message my way. im available here or at my tumblr hornsandhoney.

On the outskirts of Fire Country, Tonika village stood whole and proud, teeming with life. The village’s towering pillars untouched and pristine. Yakushi Kabuto’s attack would not come for many years yet. Towards the outer edge of the city, where the buildings themselves brushed against The Hole stood the poorer districts. It was here that they fled, after the fall of Uzushio. Not many were left after Kiri came upon the island nation like a bloodthirsty beast leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. Those who escaped the clutches of the Kiri nin, and who survived long enough to find shelter, were scattered to the winds. One clan in particular came loosely together in the aftermath. Pulled together through letters, jutsus, and the call of shared pain, what little was left of the Shimizu clan had found a semi-peaceful rest in Tonika.

Walking through the dark night streets of the village, Shimizu Yasu couldn't help but think of what had brought him here, so far from home. In the end, he thought, no matter how far traveled or how much time passed Uzushio would always truly be home. Shaking his head tiredly he pushed the thoughts from his mind. Soon he reached his apartment complex, and with a smile he walked up the stairs, already hearing the laughter and joy from behind the door of his apartment. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob and turned a fraction there was a yelp from inside. Yasu chuckled and stepped back from the door knowing what would come.

In the next moment the door was flung open and a streak of soft blue slammed into him, climbing all the way up to his chest. “Otousan! You're home, you're home!” Yasu laughed brightly as his four year old daughter clung to him, flashing him a huge smile as her hazel eyes sparkled. He lifted the girl into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Giving it a second of pause he let his little girl believe she was safe, then began to kiss all over her face, attacking each of her freckles and making her squeal and squirm in his arms. “Ah!! Ahahaha Tou-san! Tou-san stoooppp! My face is gonna get all gross!” A soft laugh chimed behind them and Yasu paused in his assault to glance into his home to see his wife giggling in the doorway. Hiking his daughter up on his hip he strode forward to cup his wife’s cheek in one hand. Her eyes softened as she lent into his touch. He couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her softly. Ignoring the giggle from their daughter the two basked in each other’s presence.

With a sigh Yasu pulled away, pressing a kiss to his wife’s nose before pulling himself inside. Pulling the door shut behind him as he walked into their home to put their daughter on the couch, as Takara walked up to lean on the arm of the couch close to her husband and laid hand on his arm. She noticed the bags under his eyes as soon as his face was close enough to see. As he plopped himself on the couch with a happy, wriggling four year old in his lap she rubbed his left elbow, the one she knew still had pain from time to time. Injuries like the one he suffered always ached on cold days. He looked to her with a tired smile and caught her hand to kiss it softly. “Hello, my treasure.” Takara giggled and her cheeks flushed despite herself. Ten odd years with this man and he still made her swoon. “Hello my peaceful heart,” she ran her hand over his hair before sitting beside him and curling into his side. Their daughter made a happy sound and spread herself over both of their laps, holding tight to each of her parent’s hands.

* * *

 

Giggles broke out all over the room as Yasu watched his wife chase their daughter as she avoided her bedtime. Takara was obviously pulling back her grasps and not using anything near her true speed. Eventually though she caught the young girl and even as she wailed dramatically she slumped in her mother’s arms. Yasu walked over as Takara placed her softly in bed, the two still recovering from their laughter. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in tightly. Both parents leaned down to kiss both her cheeks and she sighed happily. Both parents smiled brightly at her joy. Her mother smoothed her hand over the little girl’s hair as her father murmured softly, “Goodnight Yuu-chan. May your dreams be ever sweet as the ocean winds.” The two adults turned to let their daughter sleep but as they began to walk away both felt a sharp tug on their sleeves. Takara sighed, but she smiled as she turned back to her daughter who was grinning brightly, her eyes wide and glistening. “Mama! Tell me a story please?” Takara laughed placing herself on the edge of her daughter’s bedside. With a small chuckle her husband followed her to do the same on the opposite side.

Dramatically the woman fell back pulling her daughter close and let out a dramatic groan. “Mah, fineee fine,” she kissed Yuu’s nose and smiled as she laughed. “What story do you want to hear little one?” Yuu’s face scrunched up as she thought. After a long breath, she reached up and pulled lightly on her mother’s soft teal green hair. Her mother tilted her own head at her child as she reached across to her father and tugged on his dark blue hair as well. The two adults blinked at each other confused before she spoke up, “Mama, why do Shimizu’s have blue and green hair?” Takara looked down to her daughter her mouth forming a small 'oh' of surprise. Out of everything she could have asked for, she wasn’t expecting that. Her eyes flicked up to meet her husband’s and within them she saw the same pain and longing that she felt. Her husband gazed at her before gently running a hand through their daughter’s own light blue hair, a somber smile on his face. Takara gently placed her fingers underneath her daughter’s chin, sliding up to cup her small chubby cheek. Bright eyes met hers and a smile broke over her face.

“Well little whirlpool, it was said that back before hidden villages were common, far back, to shortly after the settlement of Konoha and surrounding villages, Uzushio came to be. It was a magnificent city, with shining white cliffs and golden seals that would light up the streets at night like fireflies. The beauty and allure of the village was so great, it was said that a group of people came up from the surrounding ocean and walked onto the beach. The Uzukage came out to meet these strange new people who had suddenly shown up upon the shores of the city he was sworn to love and protect. When he arrived he was shocked to see a small group, barely large enough to be a clan, full of people with deep tanned skin that shone like the sand of the beaches, and every head of hair a different shade of the ocean they were said to have come from.” Takara paused, her eyes glistening at the old tale that all Shimizu children knew by heart once. Pushing through her sadness she grinned at her daughter and dropped her voice to an excited whisper, “They even say one of the newcomers had hair as white as the caps of the waves!” Yuu clapped and gasped excitedly. “Pretty!” Yasu and Takara both laughed brightly at their daughter. Yasu scooped her up into his lap as his wife continued her tale.

“Then, the leader of the group, a woman with hair the color of dark sea kelp, walked to the Uzukage and bowed, low at the waist before she stood and smiled brightly at the man. She said that while swimming through the sea, she and her people had caught sight of the beautiful island village, of its breathtaking sloping towers, the shining white sea stone walls, the high white cliffs and shimmering river, and the seals that made the city shine like burning gold in the sun. So breath-taken were they, that she and her people had to come see the village for themselves. Now, the Uzukage of this time was said to have been a magnificent sensor and a great judge of character. As an Uzumaki, this was almost a given, ya see? That day he reached out his senses and found within these outsiders, a sense of deep pulling tides and roiling currents, but also the gentle lapping of waves against the shore and sun warmed beaches. He sensed within the leader, nothing but honesty and a deep determination."

"There it was said that the Uzukage made his decision. Knowing that Uzushio was still fairly small and new, he understood that new blood was needed. Walking up to the woman he asked her only one thing, ‘What is your name stranger?’ The leader smiled again and offered him her hand and answered, ‘Shimizu Tomomi.’ The whole village seemed to hold its breath then, and after just a moment, the Uzukage smiled just as brightly in return and took Tomomi-sama’s hand, giving his own name in return to her, ‘Uzumaki Ashina.’ and from that moment forward, the Shimizu were said to have become an integral clan of Uzushiogakure, forming a strong bond with the Uzumaki’s and soon the next clan to enter Uzushio, the Douzen. Ever since those days long since past, the legend of the Shimizu clan having been born from the ocean has persisted through generations. Our hair is a symbol of this legend and for some it is proof. Born of the ocean and bearing it in our colors, bearing it in the loyalty we hold towards Uzushio.” Takara paused and took in a shuddering breath. “Even now, even with all that has happened. We are ever loyal to the memory of Uzushiogakure.”

Silence fell over the small family as Yuu took in the story and her parents let old pain wash over them. Yasu felt a soft pull on his shirt and looked down to Yuu in his lap, her tiny fists clenched into his shirt and a soft frown on her face. Gently he brushed his fingers across her cheek and her eyes flicked up to his own in less than a blink. While her face was drawn, curiosity shone in her eyes. Turning her head she looked straight at her father, drawing herself up and sitting up as straight as her small body would allow. “Papa...what happened to Uzushio?” Her voice was soft, careful, but determined. Yasu blinked down at his daughter, surprised she caught on to their mournful auras so quickly but he should have expected nothing less. Shifting Yuu on his lap Yasu leaned back against the wall and let out a low deep sigh. Yuu’s eyes filled with concern for her father, but Yasu just gently tapped the tip of her nose with a small smile and the young girl giggled and settled. Yasu’s smile grew forced thinking back to those dark times.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see his wife pressing close to him, her smile just as strained. He leaned forward and laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in the soft fresh scent that encompassed his wife and felt his soul ease. Tiny hands tugged on his shirt again and Yasu lifted his head to smile and kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Ah little whirlpool, that is a sad story.” Yuu’s lower lip jutted and she raised her little chin into the air defiantly, “Don’t care! I wanna know Papa. Tell me, please.” Yasu shook his head but his smile never left, for all the pain of these memories his daughter and wife by his side soothed him. “When I was young, only around ten years old, the shinobi world was at war. It was known as the Third Shinobi World War, with every major hidden village taking part. It was bloody, Yuu, and terrible. As the sister village to Konohagakure, the great hidden village of Fire Country, we ar-were honorbound to help them in the war. We defended ourselves well, the seals in Uzushio were world renowned, and we helped our sister village admirably. Yet...there came a time in the war were the other great shinobi nations viewed us, all of Uzushio, a threat too large. We were dangerous to them, and taking care of us would leave Konoha all the weaker, and so...the great villages...they decided it would be,” here Yasu’s voice choked. Takara squeezed his shoulder to comfort him, but her own eyes were filled with tears. Her voice rose to take over for her husband. “They decided Yuu, that we would be better off destroyed. They came to us then, in warships. Kiri came ripping through our seals and barriers. Runners who went to inform Konoha of our impending battle and ask for aid were cut off and slaughtered. Any who escaped...never made it to Konoha in time for help to arrive. Kiri came upon our beaches and tore our city apart. They murdered everyone and anyone they could get their hands on.” Takara’s eyes burned with fury and her voice rose with passion. “The village was razed to the ground, all that was left was rubble. Those who survived had to run, the clans scattered. Ages of knowledge was burnt and lost all because some people decided Uzushio was too much of an asset to Konoha, too powerful to allow to live. We lost our home, our families, everything we had other than the clothes on our backs. Everything we were was taken from us, all we have now are stories and memories.” Yasu pulled his wife in close as she shook and fumed, tears falling from her eyes at the memory of her lost home, of her lost family.

Yasu’s own eyes were wet as he took in a shuddering breath. The two swayed and held tight to each other using each other as anchors through the storm of pain. The illusion shattered as Yasu felt his lap grow cold and weight leave his legs. He lifted his head in confusion and Takara lifted her own at his noise of bewilderment. The parents saw in front of them their young daughter standing as tall as her four year old body would allow. Her hazel eyes burned bright with a fire and determination that left them both breathless. Raising her head high, Yuu looked at the both of them, her fists clenched and shaking. “Mama, Papa, tha-that wasn't fair! That place, Uzushio, it was your home!” Yuu looked down at the bed for a moment and shook her head furiously before looking up again, her eyes shining more than ever with tiny tears catching on her eyelashes. “No! It was our home! They took my home away too! But Mama, Papa, I promise you. I will bring Uzushio back! Just to make you happy again! I’ll build it again m’self if I hafta! It sounded so beautiful Mama, I can’t just let it stay broken! Imma build it up again, and become the new Uzukage, so no one can ever take it away from us again!”

Takara and Yasu looked at their child in stunned wonderment. She, couldn’t have just meant what she said. Could she? Their daughter was only four years old for the god’s sake! Yet as the parents stared wide eyed at their child, the child they loved more than anything and would protect with everything within themselves, they felt a powerful push, a wave of force. Their Yuu meant every word, and once a Shimizu made a promise they kept their word. It was a fortunate (or unfortunate) side effect of living with the Uzumaki as long as they had. Yuu nodded sharply then, assuming that so much time passing in silence meant that her parents agreed with her decision. They weren’t disagreeing after all, or berating her like when she didn’t eat certain things or wanted to stay up late. It was a good choice then if it stunned her parents so. Yuu walked back over to her parents and placed herself in between them snugly, turning and burrowing into her mother and yawning. If she wanted to rebuild Uzushio she’d need to get strong after all and the first step to that was good rest. Takara slowly looked away from her daughter to her husband, only to see Yasu looking at her with the wide and shocked face she knew she herself must be sporting.

Both looked down to their daughter with wariness and awe in their eyes. Yasu suddenly let out a wheeze and his head fell onto Takara’s shoulder. “She’s inherited that damn Uzumaki impulsiveness.” Takara barked out a laugh and only pulled her husband closer and smiled sadly as she hugged her daughter close to her chest. “No dear, I believe that was pure Shimizu stubbornness shining through.” Yasu let out a wheezing laugh before looking down to his daughter again, peaceful and gentle in sleep. His heart ached because he knew now that his little girl was going to grow up to be a kunoichi, and possibly, no not possibly absolutely going to fight to take back their home. Once a Shimizu set their mind on something, nothing short of a mountain could move them. Takara placed her fingers under his chin and had him look up at her, and when their eyes met both of them shuddered at the thought of the future. Yet after a moment they smiled.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG im so sorry this chapter took so long I had finals at my college and basically promised myself I wouldnt write until after they were done. so without further ado! lets get this show on the road. coming up, the group goes to Konoha. (like, three guesses as to why). As before! any criticisms or comments or questions please dont be afraid to let me know!

Loud footsteps slapped across hardwood floors as a young girl slid past a corner and ran into her living room. Yasu laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and reached over to adjust her forehead protector. Yuu squirmed and escaped his hands with a smile continuing forward. "Your mother's in the kitchen," he called out to her retreating form. Yuu made a noise of acknowledgment and ran to the kitchen stopping short and skidding before she ran into her mother. Takara huffed crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Yuu sheepishly grinned looking down at her feet while tugging a errant strand of hair that had escaped the low ponytail she put it in that morning.

Takara let her eyes fall closed and shook her head with a smile, "What have I said about running in the house Yuu?" Yuu rocked on her feet with her hands behind her back and recited the words sounding as if she had said them hundreds of times before, "No running in the house, unless it's an emergency or food is burning." Takara pinched her daughter's cheek and ignored her whine of discomfort. "That's right! Now here, for your trip." Yuu blinked up at her mother as she rubbed her sore cheek as her mother turned back to the counter to pick a small package wrapped in green fabric. Takara pushed it into her daughter's hands and giggled as Yuu crowed in happiness. "Yes! Mama thank you! Oh man, with your lunches we could probably make it almost halfway to Konoha within like, a day and a half!" Takara frowned and tweaked her daughter's cheek again. Yuu squealed and whined trying and failing to escape her mother's grasp. "You will do no such thing! You have a full two weeks before the Chunin exams, you will not run yourself ragged just trying to get there!" Finally breaking free of her mother's deadly fingers Yuu pouted, deflating comically. "Maa, but Mama I'm just excited!"

Yasu huffed with soft laughter catching sight of his daughter's antics as he slid past her to enter the kitchen proper. Passing his wife he kissed her cheek before grabbing the other three packages in the kitchen. Each was wrapped in a different colored cloth, one in gray, one in brown and the last in a bright red. Carefully he placed them in his daughter's hands, beaming as she straightened up to accept the cargo. Yasu placed a gentle hand on Yuu's head and smiled softly, "The rest are for your sensei and teammates alright? No eating Minoru's share again." Yuu gaped and scoffed as if offended and tossed her head. "That was only once! ONCE PAPA! He had _anpan ! Anpan!_ "

Takara burst out into laughter while her daughter continued to try and explain the beauty that was anpan and how it was of course one of the best things in the entire world that she couldn't just not grab from her friend. Apparently when it came to anpan their lovely child had no self control. The small family was interrupted as a knock sounded on their door. Yuu gasped and shoved the boxed lunches onto the counter before bolting to the door. Yasu shook his head as Takara continued to laugh, while Yuu flung upon the door to see- "SENSEI!" Suddenly the jounin had an armful of excited fourteen year old. Laughing brightly he hugged the girl tightly, "Good morning little river!" Placing Yuu down he bent down to place his hands on her shoulders his own eyes shining as brightly as the girl's own.  "Are you ready?" 

"YES!" the young girl crowed as loud as she could. Her parents just laughed on in the background as the young jounin out his hands over his ears and winced in mock pain. "Ah my eardrums! They've ruptured!" Yuu squawked in protest and slapped a playful hand on her sensei's arm. Laughing the man walked past her to the kitchen where he opened his arms wide to Yasu. Yasu smiled brightly and embraced the man tightly, the two holding each other for a long moment before letting go, "Arata. It has been too long my friend. Almost three long months without even dropping by and now you're off to send my daughter and her cousins to become chunin." Arata chuckled nervously tugging at an arrant spiky strand of steel colored hair. "W-Well you see, oji we've just been training so hard for these upcoming exams-" Takara cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Maa maa Arata-kun! We were only teasing!", she then leaned close with sharp smile, "Though we sure wouldn't mind if  _our own_ _family_ came to visit more." The young man fumbled, stuttering and stumbling over his words as he tried to placate his smirking aunt. After almost a full thirty seconds of watching his young nephew stumble Yasu took pity on him and interrupted him by placing the gray covered bento in his hands. The older man raised an eyebrow at Arata's confused look. "Lunch, for the road. Which you should be getting on by now. It's getting late and you still have to pick up the other children."

A tug on Arata's flak jacket had him looking down into a pair of hazel eyes shining with impatience. "Let's go Sensei! We have to make headway if we wanna make it to Konoha before the week is up! And I wanna explore the village before exams start!" Arata heaved a sigh but smiled regardless at his cousin's excitement. He had to admit, he was excited himself to see his cousin become a Chunin. He had no doubts that she would pass the exams, even if he couldn't help flutters of worry of sending her into something so dangerous. After he placed the lunch in his pack Arata reached down and ruffled Yuu's hair much to her displeasure if the squawk she let out was anything to go by. He ignored it and turned back to her parents bowing low, "I promise to bring them all back safe."

Arata felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up and into a hug from both the adults. The two wordlessly held him tight before letting go with soft eyes turning to their daughter. She ran into their arms with a smile and he watched as they held her so tight he almost thought she would burst, but instead of moving away the girl held them back just as tightly. Arata turned his head as the parents murmured love and concerns to their daughter her replies only slightly louder than whispering. Yuu moved next to him after a few more moments, bentos in hand and beaming. The two nodded to each other and left the small apartment calling out their goodbyes to Yasu and Takara as they walked down the stairs.

Yuu was practically bouncing with energy as she got onto the street almost vibrating with the need to set out past the village. She had never once left the village in her life, only moving past it's borders to venture into The Hole and that didn't count as leaving the village to her as The Hole was the responsibility of the village to keep safe anyway. With a gentle hand on her back Arata steered her on course past apartments on the lower levels. They didn't have far to go before they came to the door they needed. Arata moved to knock as Yuu had her hands full, and in her excitement she would probably knock wildly like a madwoman. While normally he didn't mind it was much too early for others to be hearing Yuu's more  _enthusiastic_ traits. 

Only half a minute had passed as the door opened to reveal a young steel haired boy with dark fathomless brown eyes. Catching sight of Yuu his kind face broke out into an easygoing grin, "Yuu! Sensei! Good morning! We all ready to head out? Ah but I don't see our third. Are we going to pick her up?" Arata smiled at the young boy, always so quick to cut to the chase while never once seeming rude or impolite. If there was ever a soft soul in the shinobi world it would be Douzen Minoru. Though, Yuu herself was a very close second. The aforementioned girl smiled so brightly it was as if the sun was shining out of her face. "Yes! After we go get her we're finally going to go to Konoha! Ah! MINORU AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!" Yuu was practically yelling in Minoru's face but he took it all with a pleasant grin. His friend's enthusiasm was infectious after all. 

"Oh! By the way here! Mama made us lunch!", the brown covered bento was unceremoniously shoved into his hands and he beamed. "Your mom's lunches are the best Yuu! Tell her thank you for me when we get back." Yuu giggled and hugged her friend with one arm as he closed his door and placed his lunch away, already leading him out onto the road with Arata following behind amused. "Thank her yourself you dork. You know after we come back all the families are gonna wanna celebrate. We'll probably all be together the night we come back." Minoru just shrugged going along with his friend's eager pace. Yuu turned to face him, "By the way, where were your parents Min?" 

"Ah, they left earlier this morning. They had a mission deep in The Hole to go to. Something about strange creatures causing trouble for the rest of the wildlife. They aren't engaging anything, just scouting," Minoru explained. Yuu nodded sagely with a small frown. Minoru smiled softly at the look on her face, "Don't worry Yuu, they won't be that upset they couldn't see us off. Like you said, everyone will celebrate when we get back anyway, so they'll get to see you later." Yuu smiled in relief squeezing her arm around her friend in thanks. He always seemed to know what was bothering his teammates and the best way to put them at ease. Her smile softened as she watched Minoru turn to talk to their Sensei. For as long as she could remember knowing him he had been kind and compassionate. His heart was full of love for everyone he met with a strength to fight for them as well. Yuu loved her cousin dearly and ached with all her being to protect him and give him a home the same way she had promised her parents all those years ago. Even if they weren't truly cousins in the same way that her sensei and Minoru were, they were cousins by choice. Her parents always did like to remind her, 'Blood isn't everything, what matters are your choices and your heart.' Yuu lived by those words, as well as many other lessons her parents and extended family had given her over the years. When it came to it, she would make Uzushiogakure a home for all who had honest love in their hearts, not just those who had clan connections to the place.

Even so, the family resemblances in Arata-Sensei and Minoru were obvious, to be honest almost all the Douzen looked exceedingly similar in a way that confused her to no end as she came from a clan full of all the colors of the sea in hair and skin alike. From hair that was in every possible shade of blue to green, to soft gold and the rare white, from skin pale as the white caps of waves or dark as the burnished sands of the beaches. The only similarity the Shimizu shared was the hazel of their eyes. In contrast every single Douzen she had ever met, which she had to admit was not a huge amount, but more than she had hoped after learning of Uzushio's fall, had the same steel gray hair and the same deep dark brown eyes. Skin was the only thing that ranged from hues of pale to slightly tanned like golden honey. So caught in her musings and dutifully watching her cousin and Sensei that she almost tripped as they stopped suddenly and she rushed to stop as well. Minoru just smiled softly at her, holding out a hand for his cousin to catch.

Yuu smiled gratefully squeezing Minoru's hand in thanks before looking to their destination. They were stopped in front of one of the more run down complexes in this part of town. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it certainly wasn't great if the peeling paint and worn wood was anything to go by. Yuu and Minoru both frowned at the state of the place, even Arata seemed slightly perturbed. None of them liked that their third teammate and student stayed in a place like this, and the young girl usually stayed at either Yuu or Minoru's homes for most of the time. She tried to act as if she could handle herself and didn't need the so called 'charity', but the children's parents always had a way of spinning their words so it seemed as if they wanted the young girl around for their own sakes. Somehow, even though their teammate was nowhere near unintelligent and had likely discovered the ploy for what it was, she kept letting it work on her. Yuu had a sneaking suspicion she just didn't want to be alone and didn't want to admit it. With her childhood being what it was and losing her mother in the way she had, it was no wonder she was a bit emotionally distant.

Arata stepped forward and lifted his hand to knock on the door but before he had the chance the door flung open and the group was treated to a sight of an irate looking twelve year old with shockingly bright red hair and narrowed red eyes behind a pair of brown glasses. "It's about time you all got here! Were have you been?!" The whole group visibly deflated at the question and Karin began to fidget nervously. While she was anxious and ready to get a move on she hadn't wanted to make her team upset. Arata sighed but smiled tiredly at his youngest student. Karin was a firecracker that was sure, hard to handle and hard to mold but well worth the effort. It said something that a twelve year old genin had impressed so much that she had landed herself on a team with two fourteen year olds (coupled with the fact that no other team could handle her and she was basically family so they had all pulled as many strings and done as many favors as they could to get her on a team with Shimizus or Douzens, not that she hadn't well earned her place by now).

"Ah Karin, good morning. How are you little redbird?," asked Atara with a kind smile directed at the girl. Karin blushed and looked to her shoes with pursed lips, mildly embarrassed and slightly ashamed of her first actions. Glancing to her teammates, she saw them both smile encouragingly. Yuu stepped up gently holding out the red covered bento. Karin gave a small smile and a soft 'Thank you' that Yuu waved off as she hugged her teammate close giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karin sputtered but everyone knew it was only for show. By now everyone on the team was used to Yuu's touchy forms of affection. The girl in question just beamed, "That's from my parents. They wanted to say they love you and remind you to mind your temper in Konoha. They also say good luck," she paused to turn back to her other team member, "and that goes for all of us." Minoru looked delighted by her parent's well wishes, Arata looked bemused, while Karin herself puffed up with the mention of her temper but was obviously pleased at the declaration of love and luck if her blush and the way the corners of her mouth were fighting to not turn up was anything to go by. Composing herself Karin took a deep breath and nodded to her Sensei and teammates, "Good morning Arata-sensei, Yuu-chan, Minoru-kun. I-I'm um, sorry about, the bluntness." Karin paused eyes flicking to her shoes before looking back up with determination, "But really! We should have been on the road at first light! Before dawn even! We're on the edges of Fire Country after all! Not to mention-!"

With a good natured sigh Yuu rolled her eyes and tugged her teammate out the door. Karin kept on her halfhearted tirade as their Sensei nodded seriously to what she was saying and Minoru just gave her a placating smile and offered gentle, kind rebuttals to her arguments. Slowly Karin lost steam as they turned from her home and began to walk out to the village gates proper. Soon enough however, as they passed through the village Karin found other things to rant about, namely some of the stares that lingered on the small group. Refugees; that's what people called them, even now after all these years. War refugees, people without a land or a home, people they had to take in. Most were kind but there were always those who blamed them for anything and everything that went wrong inside the village, from political pandering to the economy to even natural disasters. The Shimizu and the Douzen were accustomed to ignoring it, but Karin was an Uzumaki, and an Uzumaki never took unfairness lying down. Yuu just giggled and tugged her friend closer deciding to avoid mentioning that Karin reached up and squeezed her hand for comfort and in thanks.What Karin would have done without them she'd never know. 

Soon the group had reached the village gates. After Arata talked to the gards at their post the four were given leave to exit the village. Arata, Mizoru, and Yuu all waved and said their goodbyes to the guards. After a moment's hesitation, Karin followed their lead and smiled when the guards waved back and wished them safe travels. Beaming, Yuu turned to look at her team and her Sensei and let out a loud whoop and leaping forward at a run. Minoru laughed going to follow her while Karin admonished her for running off, taking off after her only getting laughter in reply. Arata shook his head with a chuckle, eyes full of pride as he started out after his wayward students. Yuu breathed in deeply, giddy with excitement, heart racing in anticipation. Looking to each side of her she saw her whole team and felt a bubble of joy grow in her chest. Looking out towards the horizon she picked up her pace. It was off to the Chunin exams, it was off to the sister village of her home and people that she had heard so much about.

To Konoha.


	3. A Forest of Confusion and Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am...so so sorry this took so long. I have no excuse. ORZ I am truly and fully regretful at how long this took and how short it is, my ideas just wouldnt come to me. as a thank you and as an apology i will be uploading TWICE this week to make up for this horrific lapse

Soft morning light shone through the tall canopies of the trees. From her spot on the ground, sitting cross-legged with her back resting against one of the mighty trees, Yuu squinted and looked up into the sky trying to see past the leaves. Personally, Yuu was breath-taken by the sight of this forest, the legacy of the famous Senju Hashirama. While Tonika had its fair share of amazing sights, it had nothing like this. A rustling and chirping broke out above and Yuu's eyes darted to the sound to see a beautiful red and brown bird singing among the branches. A smile broke out across the girl's face as she watched the little bird sing. Beside her Minoru looked up as well and huffed out an astonished breath, a soft smile on his face. Karin who was seated across from them looked up from the scroll she was studying, after looking at their faces she raised an eyebrow and looked towards the little bird herself.

Unimpressed she looked back to her teammates and scoffed softly. They both turned to her, Yuu giggling and Minoru smiling brightly. Arata hummed from his vantage point in the branches above them, "A rose-finch, a pretty little redbird just like our Karin." Immediately Karin's face turned bright red, steam practically coming out of her ears as she flailed and sputtered wildly. Rising to her feet she shook her fist at Arata, "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Karin's screaming drove the little bird away out of fright and Yuu let out a small sound of disappointment.

Both Arata and Karin began to tease each other mercilessly after this making far too much noise for anymore wildlife to find comfort around the group. As he saw her face fall, Minoru nudged her with his shoulder and Yuu pushed back with a soft chuckle.There was moment of silence between the two before Minoru decided to ask, "Yuu? What's wrong? You aren't normally this, pensive." The young boy turned to fully face his cousin, dark grey eyebrows drawn into a deep furrow of worry. He gently placed his hand over Yuu's arm, fingers curling over her pulse as if to try and comfort her and possibly himself. Yuu frowned as her head fell back to softly thunk against the tree she was sitting in front of. A frustrated sigh left her as her mouth curled.

"I was just, thinking. About Konoha." Hazel eyes flicked to deep brown and the two cousins stared at each other for a while, both lost in their own stormy thoughts before Yuu broke through the tense silence. "What, what if it's not...ya know like, anything we imagined. What if it's full of people who don't give a damn about us or our past and are full of themselves, or worse! What if it's become like one of those more violent war loving countries! Like Kiri," Yuu spit out the name of the village with barely withheld venom, " or like Kumo! We've never been there! It's also been years! What do we know to expect, what do we know about how they took in the past? I mean, Konoha could be nothing more than some horrorshow, posturing, almighty village that thinks the best of themselves or worse, _only_ cares about themselves. Where are we gonna be then?"

Yuu's hands curled up into her hair as she brought her knees up and rested her arms on top of them, almost as if her small speech had tired her out completely. Minoru opened his mouth but after a moment closed it again, his lips thinning into a line. Scooting closer to his cousin he leaned his head to fall on top of her's. Yuu let out a sound of confusion but Minoru just pushed himself further into his cousin's form. Yuu let out a mumble that Minoru had to strain his ears to properly hear, "What'll happen to our dream then?"

The boy's own face fell at this, but he soon schooled his face back into a comforting smile. He wrapped an arm around Yuu kissing the top of her head softly. "Yuu, even if all of that is true, and Konoha is nothing more than a village filled with monsters, that will never stop you from achieving your dream, and it will never stop us from helping you get there." The boy pinched her cheek softly chuckling at her grunt of discomfort. "Though cousin, I really doubt that a place we once were so close with has turned into some kind of war camp in such a short time. Even if it has, we can beat them back into shape once we have our home back to do so."

Yuu's arms fell to her sides as she turned her head to look at Minoru's comforting smile. Looking into his eyes, all she saw was honesty. She saw an ironclad determination and knew then that no matter what this team of hers; this small family, ran into that she would be backed one-hundred percent. With a small giggle at being overcome by her worries Yuu took a deep breath as she stood and stretched. Minoru shook his head at her but all Yuu could do was turn to him with her blinding smile back in place. With a laugh she bounded over to their Sensei and Karin who against all odds were still arguing. Well, it honestly seemed as if Karin was the main one arguing and their Sensei was just egging her on. Deep within his chest, a grip around Minoru's heart eased.  


* * *

 

After a few more hours trekking through the forest, the small group reached their destination. Up ahead were the large stone walls of Konoha, the giant green gate doors flung wide open. The children were preoccupied, Yuu hanging off of Karin teasing and  complimenting her in equal turn, while Minoru was close behind laughing and helping to calm Karin down if she lashed out. Karin was distracted as Yuu cooed at her, her face red with both anger and pleased embarrassment in equal measure as she shot comments back at the blue haired barnacle she had acquired. Arata moved over to the children and teasingly pushed all their heads forward. They all cried out but stopped short when they finally saw where they where.

Yuu’s eyes turned to the sight of Karin's blushing cheeks and soft red eyes to the daunting structure in front of them all and her mouth gaped. In front of her were the large and foreboding walls that surrounded Konoha. All of them saw it then carved into the stone above the imposing gates, and every member of the small group felt their hearts skip a beat. In the middle of the leaf symbol that stood for Konoha was a spiral. Yuu’s eyes watered lightly, ‘Uzushio’s spiral…’, before her line of thought could go any further the girl cleared her throat and held her head high before walking towards the gate.

Arata started at the sight of his young cousin walking before him and sputtered, “W-Wait! Yuu! You can’t walk in there alone! I’m the one with all the paperwork!”

Looking behind her, hazel eyes shimmering with laughter and unshed tears, Yuu giggled beginning to jog up to the gates. “Better catch up then slowpoke! Come on you guys!”, she said waving her teammates forward. Karin pouted running after her, Minoru huffing out a soft laugh before following close behind. Both of them chased after their teammate while Arata just groaned, hanging his head in exasperation. A short moment later he pushed off and caught up to his students, scooping Yuu up and onto his shoulders laughing as she shrieked, thumping a hand over his head. All the children laughed as he just shook off the hit and carried on, Minoru and Karin moving in close to his sides, both of them trying to hide their worried faces but obviously seeking comfort. Even Yuu, optimistic and foolhardy curled into him, resting her head on his own as her hands curled into fists. Arata smiled softly at his team, his small family, and pulled all of them closer one by one, only relaxing when he felt the tension in their bodies slowly ease. They’d be alright, he’d make sure of it.

 


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEEZES  
> ORZ  
> I-I did it...somehow i did it...haaa holy shit i need food  
> i really hope you guys enjoy this!!

Arata was smiling brightly; even though he was nervous for his team and himself, he was happy to give them the chance to prove themselves in a new environment. As he was within ten feet of the gate however, he felt a rapid tapping on his shoulder. He winced; he was sure that was going to bruise. Really, Yuu's "tapping" would be called "punching" by any rational-minded person. He looked up at the young girl as she glared down at him with a pout and flushed cheeks. “Yes, Yuu?”

“Sensei! Put me down.” Arata just stood there with his feet planted, hands resting on Yuu’s knees. The young Shimizu groaned, her hands dragging down her face. Behind her, she could hear Karin giggling and her face burned even brighter in embarrassment. “Sensei! We are about to step foot into a new village! And not just any village, but one that’s super important! Please put me down! I’m not a baby!”

Arata tilted his head and pouted, trying his best to fake looking confused. From his right side, he heard Minoru choking down his laughter and conceded that he must be doing a marvelous job. “Ah, but Yuu, I love to carry my little cousin around! How else will I stay close to my cute little students? You’re all growing up so fast!” The older man swooned dramatically, making Yuu flail and grip his shoulders tightly.

There was a squeak and then a growl from Yuu as she puffed up, scrambling to get away from her teacher. In the process of pulling herself from his grip, she somehow managed to flip herself over with a yelp. Arata quickly caught her and let out a sigh as he held the girl around the waist, keeping her to his side and letting her hang down. 

As Yuu kicked and yelled at the treatment, Minoru doubled over in laughter while Karin looked smug, with just a hint of worry touching her eyes. Arata tilted his head as he caught the concern that flit over Karin’s face,  _ ‘This would the perfect time to tease her...ah but..’  _ he thought.

Looking down at the blushing and flailing student he held trapped in his grasp, he shook his head with a mischievous chuckle. No, he wouldn’t be that cruel.

This time anyway. 

Closing in on the gates, the team paused on the threshold of the village. Yuu even stopped struggling to escape from her Sensei’s grip. All playfulness had drained out of Arata at entering the village and so he gently placed Yuu back onto her feet. Sensing a change in their Sensei, Yuu almost fell back, but she refused to cower within this village with knowledge of the past just within her grasp; Konoha was the right place to find allies - or potential enemies.  Instead, she reached back and caught both of her teammates’ hands in her own. Minoru leaned into her, seeking comfort for them both. Karin squeezed onto her hand tightly, knees locked tight. Yuu and Minoru looked to her with worried eyes; they worried for her now, most of all. They knew of Karin’s past, and were concerned with how being in a bigger village again would affect her.

No words were spoken as nerves overtook all of the children, but Yuu wrapped her arm tight around Karin’s waist and pulled her close into her side as if to protect the younger girl. Yuu bent her head to the younger girl’s ear as she squeezed her tighter. 

“We’ve got you. We’ll protect you, no matter what. You’re one of us now, and they can’t change that. They won’t take that.” 

A shudder worked its way through Karin’s body, one hand moving to clutch at Yuu’s arm, the other reaching across to grab at Minoru’s shirt. She nodded, her mouth set into a firm line but the resolve to follow through in her eyes. When she next spoke, her words were a whisper, “I know...I-I trust you. Both of you.” Both Yuu and Minoru gave the redhead blinding smiles.  

A moment passed before Arata nodded firmly and walked forward. He quickly came into the sight of two guards; one guard sat upon the ground and the other stood. Both were brown haired, one with bandage around his nose, the other appeared to have hair that covered his right eye, with a bandana wrapped around his head. The guards stayed in their positions, loose and relaxed to the untrained eye, yet Arata knew that both were poised, alert and ready to defend at any sign of danger to their village.

Arata gave a small, quick bow to the two guards and walked calmly to the desk, giving a smile and wave to the guards as well. The two looked bemused and looked the newcomer up and down, eyes pausing at the symbol on his hitai-ate. The guard with the bandage over his nose tilted his head to look past Arata at the team of closely huddled genin. All three of them stared back with hard and hopeful eyes.

The bandaged guard chuckled, his eyes closing as his hand came up to scratch the back of his head. The guard with the bandana gave Arata a smirk and rolled his eyes. “So, Tonika Village, huh? Been a long while since we’ve seen anyone from there.” Arata nodded and chuckled nervously. He reached into his pack then and handed a scroll to the two guards. The bandaged one grabbed it and nodded in return, “Name’s Hagane, nice to meet ya.” Hagane nudged the other guard who scowled at him before nodding to Arata, “My name is Kamizuki Izumo, it’s nice to meet you as well.”

Arata smiled brightly. “Ah, I’ve forgotten my manners! I should’ve introduced myself first, I’m sorry. My name is Douzen Arata. It’s a pleasure to be here in Konoha finally!”

Hagane laughed, “Oh man, first time here? Well, you’re gonna enjoy it. Konoha is one of the best. You’re here for the Chuunin exams, right?” The man waited until he saw Arata nod then grinned, “Awesome! Good luck to you!” He paused to nod to the huddled genin who had slowly relaxed since the exchange started. Kamizuki shook his head playfully at the group. “Well, you sure made it in time, all right. A full week and a half early.” Hagane laughed, shoving his friend playfully before he waved the group off. “Ah, ignore him and go on, the paperwork is all here, go on and enjoy the town! I mean, you might die later on in the exams, so this might be your only chance!”

Arata sputtered in shock at the statement, the genin behind him reacting by gasping both in shock and outrage. Yuu opened her mouth to speak, as did Karin but Minoru just covered both of their mouths with his hands and sighed. Arata’s face looked pinched as he quickly backed away and grabbed his team and pulled them away. Behind them they heard a loud smack and cry of outrage that sounded like Hagane. “OW-HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Just because you’re right, doesn’t mean you should say it!”

They all shuddered. Konoha shinobi were already shaping up to be just plain strange.

* * *

 

The group broke away quickly and began to walk into Konoha proper. Karin finally stepped away from the others but kept her hand in Yuu’s. Yuu smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand gently. Soon they found their way into the true village. All the genin’s heads seemed to be on a swivel, trying to take in all the new sights, sounds, and smells. Even Arata couldn’t help but excitedly glance about at the red capped buildings all around him. 

Every couple of meters, the children would pause and point out something to their Sensei that they had never seen in Tonika Village. Arata would just laugh softly, either steering them away with gentle hands or pull them to see it closer. The group very much looked like tourists and the civilians around them ogled at the sight of what was very clearly a team of shinobi acting so carefree.

It was this enthusiasm that led them to a small and worn looking food cart, at Karin’s insistence that she could smell okonomiyaki and refusal to move forward until she got her own. Yuu and Minoru piped in that they were hungry as well, which led to them all pushing Arata near the cart as he bemoaned the loss of money that paying for them would cause. 

The stall was run by an older man, with skin so worked from the sun that it resembled leather. As the group paid for their okonomiyaki, the old man reached out and gave a small pat to Arata’s hand. The jounin started, almost dropping his food on the ground, before looking to the old man in confusion. The man gave a low laugh. “Ahaha, I forget my manners, shinobi-san! I should have asked first, but it’s just so nice to see someone from Tonika. It has been such a long time...I remember passing through it once or twice in my youth.” 

Yuu smiled brightly, pushing herself to the front of the stall. “You’ve been to Tonika, sir?” 

The old man laughed again and leaned forward to pat the young girl’s head. Yuu leaned into the touch giggling. She bounced on her tiptoes for a moment, almost wiggling in excitement. “This is our first time away! First time in Konoha too! Is there anything you can tell us about the village, sir?” She inquired.

Minoru walked up beside Yuu, bumping her with his shoulder. He bowed his head respectfully to the man before speaking up. “Or any interesting places that we can see, sir. We are very interested in Konoha and its history. We’d love to learn as much as we can while we’re here.”

The man hummed and hawed for a moment, his hand rubbing at his chin. His eyes turned sad for just a second, but smiled at the team in front of him. “Ah well, there is one place I think of when thinking of Konoha and its history but...no, no it is much too sad. You should be happy and enjoy yourselves with the time you have here.”

Yuu pouted and clasped her hands together bowing at the waist. “Please, sir! We’re shinobi, even though we are young! We can handle it. We really wanna know about this place!” The girl gave him her brightest smile then, tugging on a strand of hair that had escaped her braided ponytail.

The man faltered before sighing deeply with a sad smile. He nodded and pointed off to his left. All of them followed his finger with their gazes as he spoke, “Just a few streets down, towards the outskirts of the village, there will be a turn that will lead to our cemetery. It’s not everyone’s first tourist stop, I know, but there is much history to be learned from our fallen there, as well as some monuments. Maybe you’ll find what you’re searching for there.” His head dipped, bowing slightly to the team. 

Arata pulled the genin back, seeing the shadows in the man’s eyes. He smiled comfortingly at the man while leading the children away, knowing that the time for conversation had ended. The old man looked grateful as he walked away with his team, before he turned back to his stall as more customers came forward.

Arata looked down at his team. “So, what do you say? Want to visit the cemetery? Pay our respects?”

Yuu nodded vigorously, and before he could ask, she had already blurted out, “Not only to Konoha, but that man said there was a monument there! Maybe it’s for Uzu! We can pay respects to our sister village, and the home we lost too!” Her eyes shone brilliantly as she spoke. Happiness and excitement practically poured off her in waves. 

Arata laughed and looked to the others. Karin scoffed, pushing up her glasses but nodded. “She’s right. I….I wanna go pay respects if I can.”

Minoru just shrugged. “Ah, I’d also like to. And besides, we have nothing better to do at the moment.”

Yuu rolled her eyes at her teammates, but flung her arms around them regardless. ”Come on! It’ll be enriching for our souls!” The three already began marching off towards the outskirts of the village. Arata shook his head with a sigh but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and followed after them, as always.

* * *

 

 

The group came into the cemetery, more subdued but still close together. As they went in further, the Konoha shinobi there gave them odd looks. At the sight of the Tonika symbol, many of them visibly relaxed. While a different village, Tonika was still within the Land of Fire and therefore a strong ally. If anything, some of the shinobi probably thought to themselves that this group had come to pay respects to someone they had lost in Konoha, and so the group was left alone. 

Yuu moved forward slowly, gazing at all the headstones as she passed. Her face fell as she saw the sheer number of them. At one, she saw a young man kneeling with a toddler on his hip, flowers in his hand. The toddler clapped and waved at the headstone, babbling as if speaking to it, while the man tried to keep a happy face on for his child. Yuu watched as, regardless of his efforts, some tears escaped. She turned her head, quickly biting her lip and looked forward. 

Ahead, atop stone steps and on a platform, there was a giant statue of flame, huen from a red colored stone. Yuu waved her teammates to come forward as she caught sight of it, running forward and bounding up the steps. Karin was hot on her heels, her anxious excitement breaking through her cool facade more and more as time passed. Minoru followed at a more sedate pace, pausing more often to read the names of headstones he passed, murmuring prayers as he went.

When all of them had converged at the base of the flame monument, Yuu was practically bouncing. “This isn’t it! I read it already! All it says is Hokage, how creative. It’s about Konoha’s Will of Fire or something, but! But but but!! That means that there must be an Uzushio monument nearby! I mean, it would be nearby wouldn’t it?”

Arata laughed at her enthusiasm as the girl turned on a heel and began to search all around the stone platform. Karin was close behind, critically running her eyes even over the back of the Will of Fire monument for any missed words. Minoru however stayed in place, eyes silently roving. The most he did was turn in place, his face falling and growing pinched with hurt. Arata saw first and moved forward to ask him what was wrong, but was stopped when Minoru shook his head.

Minoru turned to see Yuu, still happily searching for some piece of their past, some inkling that they were remembered here and he felt his heart break. “Yuu…” He called out softly. She turned to him, hazel eyes bright and wide until she saw his face. Yuu’s face grew concerned, fingers tangling in the loose strands of her hair. 

“M-Minoru? What is it? Did you find it before us?” Yuu asked, but her voice wavered. Minoru shook his head, his lips pursed.

“Yuu...there’s nothing here…” He croaked. It was so hard to force his voice out, to say those words, especially to her. He felt his own heart trembling, and there was a burn in his eyes. He started to blink rapidly, hands clutching at his pack. Arata was there in a second with a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Minoru could barely feel it.

Yuu had frozen in place, her face slack. Karin looked furious, barely containing her rage, but grabbed Yuu’s hand in her own. There was no response, even when she squeezed. “....Yuu? Please….say something.”

There was nothing but silence for a long moment. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the silence was broken with a ragged and choked off sob. Karin was startled and let go of Yuu’s hand, only for Yuu to ball her fists and stalk over to the monument of flame. She reared her fist back, Karin trying to stop her but not reacting fast enough, as Yuu punched into the monument with a resounding  _ crack _ .

Yuu began to breathe heavily through clenched teeth, shakes running through her body. The Konoha shinobi in the cemetery had whipped around to see what made the sound, and were already moving forward towards her. As they reached the foot of the stone steps, there was another cry. They paused as Yuu turned her face to the ground. “ _ WHY?!” _

She turned on her heel, facing the Konoha shinobi head on. “We lost,  _ EVERYTHING FOR YOU! _ FOR ALL OF YOU! SO YOU COULD BE SAFE! AND YOU CAN’T EVEN PUT UP A  _ FUCKING  _ PLAQUE?! SOMETHING! ANYTHING AT ALL!”

Yuu was practically panting now, fists shaking and angry tears running down her face. She gasped, angrily scrubbing at her eyes as the gathered shinobi watched in shock. One stepped forward trying to speak. “W-Who even are you?! You have no right to do this! You just punched a monument in one of our most sacred grounds an-” He was cut off as Yuu stalked forward to the edge of the platform. Her face was red, ugly tears streaming down her face, but her teeth were grit and when she next spoke with her raw voice, it was with pride and with pain. 

“We are the last remnants of Uzushiokagure! And  _ you! _ Konoha! Who counted yourself as our sister village! Who was our partner in war! Who watched  _ as we were completely destroyed! _ ” Yuu gasped for breath, her eyes burning as she looked down upon the shinobi gathered before her. “You don’t even have a thing….you’ve failed to honor us or acknowledge us at all…”

Some of the shinobi still looked ready to grab the young genin, but there were many, especially those special few who were old enough or high enough rank to know about or remember Uzushio, who backed away. Shame rippled through the faces of those shinobi. Suddenly Yuu felt herself getting pulled away. She went to attack, but was shoved into a soft chest instead. Yuu struggled until she recognized her Sensei. She heard him apologizing in low tones and felt herself being rushed out of the cemetery. She didn’t even get the chance to look back as Arata all but ran out of there with her in tow.

Arata didn’t slow down until they had reached a more central area of the village. As he finally paused, he released Yuu. Oddly, he didn’t say a word and only stood at attention, searching the buildings around him. Yuu frantically began to look for her teammates until she felt a pair of arms envelop her and her face was suddenly full of red hair. She took in shuddering breath, then felt another pair of arms from behind and knew it was Minoru. Yuu frantically gripped her teammates and silently shook, refusing to break in public.

The genin cried out as their Sensei suddenly pulled them again, this time leading them into a large building they could only assume was an inn. They were proven correct when they were led up stairs and taken quickly into a room. They didn’t even have the time to examine the room before Arata quickly turned them all towards him. There was a beat, then he kneeled to look them all in the eyes. The breath caught in Yuu’s throat at the pain in their Sensei’s expression, all hidden behind his eyes and in the pinch of his mouth, the furrow of his brows. He was furious and heartbroken, to Yuu that was clear. 

Gently, he touched each of their cheeks before nodding to himself. “I  _ will _ get to the bottom of this. What happened….what we saw…” Arata chuckled darkly, his eyes closing briefly as if to compose himself. He took a deep breath before continuing, a low growl in his voice. “What we  _ didn’t  _ see. It makes no sense. It isn’t even right.”

He gazed at his students, each of their faces doleful and drawn. Within himself, he felt a resolve harden into steel. “I promise you, each of you, that I will discover why it happened.” He paused, giving them each a long hard look. “You three will  _ stay here. _ Do you understand?” He waited until he got three nods, Yuu’s being the last to come. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded back and walked quickly out the door. 

Silence reigned for a good minute before Yuu scowled. Karin looked to her, taking in the expression on her face and her own face began to set. She shook her head at Yuu. “We aren’t going to really stay here and let him do all the work, are we?”

Yuu gave a feral grin to her teammates; it almost looked out of place on their usually cheerful friend’s face, but with the anger still coursing through their veins, it felt appropriate. Yuu then growled out as she stalked forward hand already on the door. 

“Not a chance in hell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im adding a post here cause this has two art commissions that will help you envision Minoru and Yuu, as well as the symbol I created for the Tonika hitai-ate
> 
> http://hornsandhoney.tumblr.com/post/171042026748/hey-guys-i-really-want-to-share-with-you-these


End file.
